oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Tabart
Baf Takes a Big "El"—Tabart’s bounty poster refers to him as the Giant Slayer for terrorizing the Giants of Elbaf. | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = Unknown | age = 21 | bounty = 240,000,000 Baf Takes a Big "El" 360,000,000 Declaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina | status = Alive | birth = November 11 | height = 192cm (6'3) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = Grow Grow Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of plants growing | dftype = }} Benjamin Tabart is a celebrity renown throughout as the Beast Tamer of Eminence Extravaganza, a traveling circus troupe unparalleled in its entertainment. In truth, the circus is a façade that these performers use as a method to stealthily move across the world in effort to rid the world of its cruel ; the very same slave trade that many of them once belonged to. In past occurrences, when they have infiltrated nations, they have sometimes destabilized entire economic systems that are dependent on slavery, resulting in entire civil wars as they create opportunities for the people to overtake oppressive monarchs. For this, they are recognized as a group of pirates by the to illustrate that they are a threat to the order of society. While Tabart is renown as a Beast Tamer to the world, his fellow crewmates revere him as their . Following Najeem’s desertion from the crew, Tabart has been inactive in the circus troupe and slave-related activities. Instead, he has entered the to track down Najeem.Born to the Purple—Tabart informs Najeem that he entered the New World to locate Najeem. During this mission, Tabart is tricked into assisting Bathory McGhinnis in his assault on Elbaf.Operation: Elbaf—Tabart is asked by Ashley to deliver Nerb Rum that eventually are revealed to be bombs in disguise. When assisting Bathory, Tabart fights directly with the Elbafian War-hero Jack Stalkman, and successfully escapes his wrath. Yet, in Stalkman’s pursuit, he falls off the beanstalk of Tabart’s creation to his death.Rum Deal—Tabart escapes Stalkman's island cloud via a Giant beanstalk, and in pursuit, Stalkman slips and breaks his neck. Because he is thought to be responsible for Stalkman’s death, Tabart is accused of having ties to Blacklist, a human supremacist organization bent on the oppression of non-human races.Baf Takes a Big "El"—Tabart's bounty poster claims that he auditioned for Blacklist. Following his escape from Elbaf, Tabart traveled across the New World until he was discovered by Judas, who gave him refuge in Dressrosa, where it was revealed that he was the biological son of Longinus Niu, King of Dressrosa, and was taken from her when his father fled with him to ensure that he would never be subjected to Niu’s extreme training regimen and oppressive leash.Blood and Wine—Niu informs Tabart that he is her son. Escaping Dressrosa, Tabart serves as a temporary member of the Titan Pirates’s Fifth Division at Foxpack’s behest to ensure his survival and attempted to size the territory of Xros Pirates on Bedina. Despite having failed, Tabart's tenacity was recognized by Admiral Ralph himself, and alongside Draco D. Damon, Fukuoka Soren, and Apu, he was dubbed one of the Four Horseman.Declaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina—Tabart is referred to as the forefront of the Four Horsemen. With this epithet, he was awarded a bounty of 360,000,000 to accentuate the danger he poses to the world. Appearance Tabart’s appearance is noticeably deceptive in its portrayal of a notorious pirate, for very few believe him to be capable of the monstrosities that he has been accused of taking part in.Baf Takes a Big "El"—The news coo comments that Tabart’s looks are deceiving of his true nature. He tends to appear approachableOperation Elbaf—Kettle approaches Tabart after taking a liking to him., in part due to the aura that he exudes. Tabart is obviously of noble origins, as even when he surrounded by misfits and drunkards at a bar, his nobility is made evident by the bartender.Rum Deal—The Bartender calls Tabart a noble. Although the Dressrosa Royal Family accredits this to having the blood of King Niu, Tabart has made it clear that the quirks, habits, and manners he have are owed to the Alabastan Royal Family.Blood and Wine—Tabart informs the Longinus Family that he was once adopted in the Alabasta Royal Family. Having been promised to a royal member of Alabasta, to keep his allegiance with the country due to his possession of the Mosa Mosa no Mi, Tabart underwent conditioning to acclimate him to the courts of Alabasta, and through sheer exposure to these principles he has unconsciously adopted them into his everyday life, maintaining them years following his departure from Alabasta.Blood and Wine—Tabart demonstrates his grace and manners to the Dressrosa Royal Family. Having learned that it is essential that nobility always looks presentable, Tabart tends to appear neat, graceful and tidy. While Alabasta nobles used oils, ointment and other products to tend to their hair and skin, simply possessing the Mosa Mosa no Mi has provided Tabart the necessary vitamins and oils his skin and hair need to withstand the rigors of both time and the desert sun. Because of this, Tabart boast the skin of a model: ageless and unblemished. His hair is long, purple, and shiny which is indicative of its health. There are no split ends due to being perfectly moisturized. Thus, even with minimal effort, Tabart appears as people expect celebrities to be as. He ties his long hair into a ponytail to ensure that it does not fling along his eyes during battle, and he keeps the bits of his hair that falls forward cut above his eyes so that it only covers his forehead. Tabart is considered an attractive man,Contact Clashing—Frida considers Tabart attractive, especially in his Alabastan attire. by both men and women. Rum Deal—Tabart and Bathory, disguised as Ashley, share an intimate moment. According to his mother, Niu, Tabart strongly resembles his father, having inherited his purple hair, muscular lithe frame, and facial features. Though, there is no doubt that Niu is his mother, for they both possess the same, unique, piercing golden eyes with deep black pupils. In addition, following his involvement with affairs on Elbaf, Tabart’s right arm was sacrificed during his battle with McGhinnis and has been replaced with a wooden prosthetic that he keeps bandaged.The Lightning Thief—Tabart blows up his right arm to defeat Mcghinnis. Due to his status a noble previously, Tabart has an array of clothing that he has managed to continue to collect over the years, in part due to his hobby of collecting different fabrics himself. Regardless, all his clothes follow the similar trend of being loose-fitting, allowing for absolute freedom in his movements should he have to prepare for battle. During his time on Elbaf, Tabart adorned a long, purple and white, floor-length robe draped by a white-turban with feather decorations and pointed red shoes. After spending some time on Dressrosa, Tabart was dressed to appease the people as a noble, and thus his outfit has become notably more flashy and indicative of his noble nature. He wears a white, collared shirt, with a purple, and golden waist high-vest. He has a black, silk waistband tied across his hips as a belt, with a enormous jewel embroidered in the middle of it; it is a combination of gold with a diamonds. Over his vest and shirt, Tabart wears a multicolored floor length robe, with two purple pieces of cloths that compliment it by resting upon his arms. Below the belt, Tabart’s outfit is completed with white silk pants, and white-dress shoes. Lastly, he adorns a white-turban-like hat decorated with a feather and jewelry embroidered onto it. Gaman Profile Picture.png Tabart Pic 2.png Tabart Pic 3.jpg Tabart 4.jpg Personality Relationships Abilities As the first mate of the Purple Pirates, Tabart is the second-in-command of Eminence Extravaganza. Thus, when Lockhart Phantasma is not available, Tabart serves a proxy for his captain, and assumes control over their operations. He is tasked with responsibilities that take priority over serving the circus troupe, or the purple pirates directly, as Phantasma tasked Tabart with the duty of finding Najeem and bringing him back to their organization despite it taking him into the , implying that she believed Tabart to be skilled enough to survive in the second half of the grand line without the assistance of a pirate crew.Born to Purple—Tabart reveals that he traveled into the New World to find Al Rauf Najeem and bring him back to the [Pirates. In addition to filling in for Phantasma, and fulfilling missions specified by her, Tabart has shown the ability to fill in for other individuals in the crew, and prior to their acquirement of various professions, he often filled the positions himself. He has demonstrated proficiency in virtually all disciplines—skills he acquired in part due to his wit, and his education when in the care of Alabasta Royalty—that has used to survive in the New World alone such as medicine,Baf Take a Big "El"—Tabart displays minor medical skills by giving himself a prosthetic, wooden limb after losing his own arm.culinary arts,With a Cherry on Top—Tabart is invited as a member of the Titan Pirate’s culinary division due to this ability to produce vegetables and fruits. and swordsplayBorn to Purple—Tabart wields a sword and demonstrates proficiency with it. These various skills have made Tabart one of the more reliable members of the Purple Pirates, and coupled with being one of their crew’s top fighters, makes him among their most famed members. Despite not being the captain of the crew, Tabart boast the highest bounty on his crew, surpassing that of all the other members combined.Declaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina—Tabart receives a 360,000,000 Belli Bounty. Prior to Fukuoka Soren’s bounty, Tabart boasted the highest preliminary bounty of 240,000,000. While his debut bounty did not seem to be originally indicative of his strength, in part due to various exploits that are untrue,Baf Takes a Big “El”—The News Coo lies about some of Tabart’s involvement on Elbaf. Tabart has consistently proven that he may indeed deserve a bounty of this magnitude. Wherever he goes, Tabart seems to leave a lasting impression on everyone he meets, whether they are friendThe Lion and the Hound—Barney Kettle claims that Tabart had changed him for the better. or foe.The Lightning Thief—McGhinnis remarks that Tabart is an interesting man, and takes a special liking to him. While Tabart made his talents known on Elbaf and before throughout his career as a slave liberator, his skill did not truly blossom until after he underwent Niu’s extreme training regimen. Using the powers he acquired, both new and improved, Tabart was not only able to temporarily serve as an ally of the Titan Pirates, a Yonko crew, but was able to defeat Al Rauf Najeem, a man of a bounty of 320,000,000 alongside Draco D. Damon during their invasion of Bedina without sustaining any debilitating injuries.Born to Purple—Tabart and Damon defeat Najeem in combat, and immediately leave to continue helping the remainder of the Titan Pirates with their invasion of Bedina. Because he is a prince of Dressrosa, Tabart boast an enormous political and military power shared by other members of his family. Within the confines of Dressrosa, he has immense authority, demonstrating the ability to acquire whatever woman or man should he desire it, along with having access to various avenues of wealth. Despite his frequent acts of running away from Dressrosa, Tabart still seems to possess the benefits that his noble blood has given him upon birth. When he walks through the streets of Dressrosa, his presence commands respect itself, and thousands bow in his arrival. Physical Abilities Much of Tabart’s physical skill originated from his work on the farm in his youth, ranging from plowing the fields amidst the hot summer day in conditions that should have been mentally and physically exhausting to carrying hundred-pounds of harvest to carry into town when their horses were lost. His muscularity has always implied he has been powerful, making it much easier for the Alabastan nobility to educate him in their combative techniques when he arrived due to his innate physical prowess. Under their tutelage, he underwent training to improve his physique, partly for his own self benefit to ensure that he could protect himself against those who might want to bring him harm, and to further improve his appearance by putting his body into optimal shape so that he could be wed to the nobles of Alabasta that much easier. Regardless of motive, Tabart built impressive physical skill that has eclipsed the majority of those within Paradise. However, when compared to pirates in the New World, Tabart’s strength was subpar, forcing him to use his Devil Fruit to compensate for his weakened abilities. Thus, following Elbaf, he underwent a portion of Longinus Niu’s grueling training to mold him into the perfect warrior, greatly refining his physique to the point that he could hold his own against members of the Xros Pirates.Across the Line—Tabart's improved physical prowess allows him to contest the skills of several Xros Pirates such as Trickshot and Najeem. Tactical Expertise Engineering Skills Medical Proficiency Swordsmanship Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Devil Fruit As a teenager, Tabart purchased the Mosa Mosa no Mi from a merchant in a trade, and ate it becoming a Plant Human. With its power, Tabart can accelerate the growth of plants, create any known plant and control them to his desire, which includes forcing them to merge with him. However, unlike a Logia, Tabart cannot endlessly generate plants from nothing, and requires an environment with plant life in order to create any more plants. By manipulating the lineage factor of the plants in his vicinity, Tabart is able to cause them to reproduce mutated plants of themselves, allowing him to spawn entirely different plants from one another; an oak tree spore is able to produce algae, or an algae can produce a fern, for example. By exploring the world, Tabart has come upon a variety of exotic plants, and by encountering them, he has gained the ability to recreate them. As such, a great deal of his plants are unique in nature, and often have rather different functions than otherwise imagined. Because of his devil fruit, Tabart can communicate with plants, wood, vines, moss, parts of the plants such as seeds, petals, etc., Thus, while many doctors and herbalist undergo special training to learn the process of making drugs from vegetables, flowers, and fruits, Tabart simply asks the plants that he encounters how to use them to his benefit. As a result, Tabart is a particularly skilled herbalist who, due to his ability to communicate with nature itself, has an extraordinary reserve of knowledge about producing herbs. Yet, Tabart has claimed that this simply makes him a skilled herbalist, and a far cry away from an actual doctor for he is incapable of performing surgery, blood transfusions, nor does have knowledge about human anatomy. His ability to assist in health recovery is not limited only to humans, but plants as well. By communicating with plants, he is able to gauge their emotions, and can actively deduce areas where they are hurt, and by manipulating them through his devil fruit, he can repair the damage. Tabart proves an essential assistant to the shipwright of any crew, for the woods that construct their ships can tell Tabart exactly where they are damaged telepathically, and he is able to subsequently spawn more of the same wood, allowing the shipwright to not only target exactly what needs to be prepared, but provides an unlimited source of material for the shipwright to repair with. *'Mosa Mosa Hercules:' Although Tabart is recognized as immensely strong compared to normal human beings, those traveling on the grand line have been subject to training regiments that he simply has not had the benefit. The marine captains he has had to deal with have been overwhelming powerful, and through sheer luck did he manage to escape their assaults during the early portion of his career. With every encounter, he grew stronger, and with each pirate captain he apprenticed under, his physical prowess increased. Yet, Tabart’s strength pales in comparison to the greater forces that hunt his plentiful bounty. Early on in his career, to break the gap between him and those he revered as masters, Tabart developed this technique as a means of bolstering his physical prowess. To initiate this technique, Tabart consumes spinach, and upon entering his body he alters the spinach and imbues it with mutations that allow it to mutate his body. The resulting affect is that these mutations drastically increase Tabart’s muscle mass, amplifying his durability, endurance, reflexes, speed, stamina, and strength. ::Since his days as a cabin boy, Tabart has gotten progressively more powerful, thus the effects of this technique, rather than allow him to match those he once studied under, they have allowed Tabart to perform superhuman feats otherwise thought of as nearly impossible by the general populace such as, snapping someone's leg, Contact Clashing—Benjamin breaks Fluer Frida's leg with a punch. breaking down buildings with a punch, and even blocking the punch of a giant. Yet, this is not without consequence, for the mutation itself is spawned from an overabundance of vitamins and core metals that provide this strength, but in abundance these things are poisonous to the organic body. Thus, the more spinach that Tabart consumes, the more he subsequently poisons himself, and weakens himself long term. Once his body reaches a point past what he has become resilient too, Tabart progressively loses blood, and strength, meaning this technique cannot be used continuously in rapid succession elsewise Tabart risks poisoning himself. *'Mosa Mosa no Mi: Photosynethsis:' Tabart devours seeds which then sprout upon his back, absorbing the sunlight directly. With this sunlight, he is able to convert the sunlight into nutrients that he is able to use to produce electricity of his own accord. History Early Life Childhood Tabart was born as Longinus Thaddeus, a member of the Dressrosa Royal Family as the 5th son of Longinus Niu and Fateh, a champion of Dressrosa’s deadly coliseums. Fateh’s victories won him his freedom, a life of wealth, and the attention of King Niu herself. Recognizing him as powerful, Fateh was tasked the duty to give his bloodline to the Royal Family, willingly or unwillingly, and thus he was forced to provide Niu a child with his genetics. Though, Fateh knew the rumors of how the hardships and rigor that Niu’s children went through as the King attempted to mold them into warriors and political pieces for the advancement of Dressrosa. Knowing this, he begun conceiving a plan during Niu’s pregnancy to escape Dressrosa with Tabart and his wife, Melisandre, a slave of the Coliseum’s that he freed upon achieving his own freedom. With his ship of supplies, and wealth prepared, the day that Tabart was born, Fateh escaped the country with Melisandre and Tabart upon his vessel. Yet, they were swiftly pursued by the guards of Dressrosa, and swiftly on the verge of being cornered. Recognizing their imminent capture, Fateh hoisted his wife and child into a smaller vessel that would have been used in cases of emergency and provided them ample wealth to find safe passage to Alabasta where he had been reportedly sending funds to his family back home. Thus, using misdirection, he sent them in another direction, and took the more recognized ship in another to confuse the royal forces, and succeeded in doing so. Melisandre secured safe transport for herself and Tabart to Alabasta, and Fateh was captured, tortured, and killed by Longinus Niu.Blood and Wine—Niu details the actions that Fateh took to take Tabart from her. Melisandre and Tabart arrived upon Alabasta within months, however they discovered that in their acclimation of wealth, Fateh’s family was murdered by scavengers of the desert. Now in foreign lands with no education, noticeable skills, and with a child, Melisandre did her best to ensure their survival, and while she had been given wealth from Fateh, it quickly deteriorated as their only source of money. Pressed, Melisandre purchased a farm in Alabasta near the riverbanks to attempt to make their living as farmers. Despite this, Melisandre’s inexperience with the land led to various failed harvest, eventually forcing her to enter debt to retain her land. Growing up, Tabart was told that she was his biological mother, and that his father, Fateh, was a soldier who died on the battlefield in service of Alabasta. Thus, instead of attending school to gain an education, Tabart instead dedicated his time to helping his mother with the harvest to help improve their standing in society, yet even with his help they could not produce a plentiful enough of a harvest to make money off, barely producing enough for them to devour themselves. At the age of eight years old, Melisandre informed Tabart that they could not afford anymore seeds due to their last batch being a failure. If they could not get anymore seeds, they could not produce even enough food to get them through the next season, thus Tabart was instructed to go to town and sell their last cattle for enough seeds to gain a meaningful batch. However, on his way, Tabart encountered a traveling merchant who instead offered him a batch of beans in exchange for the cow, telling him that these beans could keep him, and his mother fed for the entire season instead of running the risk of another potential failed harvest, and even claimed that these beans could do so because they were magical. Due to his youthful nature, Tabart accepted the terms and made his way back home with the beans. He looked through the patch of beans on his way home, excited in their magical nature, and discovered one with a swirly pattern around it. Interested, he ate it, and discovered its horrid taste, but he was surprisingly full after. Excited, he rushed home quickly and showed his mother the pouch. Angered that he had not returned home with money, or seeds, but rather a hand-sized pouch of supposed magical beans, Melisandre informed Tabart that he had been tricked, and ate a bean to show him that they were not magical at all. Fearful that she had no means to feed him, she cried for the first time in front of him. Tabart retreated to his room in anger at the man fooling him, and in a fit of a rage he through the beans out of his window and fell asleep. When his mother awoke and went outside, her screams drew the attention of Tabart, and he rushed outside to see their farm’s crops fully grown. With haste, they took their harvest into town, sold them, and acquired more seeds to help grow more, believing the act to be the work of gods themselves. However, whenever Tabart planted a seed, the result would be that the seeds themselves would grow immensely even without supplying them with excess water, whereas the ones planted by Melisandre would die off and remain the same. Thus, from that point on, Tabart would plant the seeds, and then he and Melisandre would take the seeds into town the next morning as they grew overnight. Eventually, they earned the respect of the townspeople for their ability to produce their quality crops quickly. The fruits that were grown were often the sweetest fruits, and the vegetables themselves were extremely nourishing and delicious. Within mere months, they were approached by a wealthy man within the town who offered to pay off their debt if they continued to share 40% of their profits with his business. Melisandre agreed and worked with him to assist their farm in its flourishing. One day, when Tabart was out by the river bathing, he decided to catch a fish nearby, and went too deep in. Because he had unknowingly consumed the , a , he lost his ability to swim and began sinking in the river. Melisandre, who was nearby, heard Tabart’s desperate screams and rushed to his assistance, and soon discerned that he had eaten a Devil fruit, explaining his sudden inability to swim and unique powers. Afraid that the villagers would condemn him, she forbade Tabart from telling others their secret, and from using his powers for any other than her. Soon, Melisandre’s paranoia grew too large as she began to fear her ability to hide Tabart’s powers, for the more he used them, the stronger they seemed to get. She then forbade him from even traveling to the town and forbade travelers from coming to her farm. Shortly after, she even withdrew from the business deal with the man, and instead paid him the remainder of what she believed she owed him. Angered, he sent his men to her home to convince her otherwise. When the men threatened to take Tabart away from her, Melisandre’s paranoia of his ancestry being discovered triggered her to attack the men, and to defend themselves they had no choice but to kill her. Upset that his supposed mother was killed, Tabart’s powers awakened, and using the crops around the farm, he killed all the men except one who managed to escape. Reporting the event to his boss, rumors spread, and the villagers investigated. They saw Tabart accelerate the growth of the plants and believing his powers to be the work of a god, began worshipping him, providing him offerings and such for as long as he provided them food. Word of his status reached the government of Alabasta, and thus the royal family sent out scouts to confirm these rumors. When they saw Tabart in action, they reported it back to the royal family, and they immediately ordered Tabart be brought to the capital to see it for themselves. He was retrieved from his village and made to show his powers. Thus, in their presence, Tabart grew various vegetables and plants from seeds within a single night, forging a garden better than the royal gardens of the castle themselves. Realizing that the fruit he had consumed was the Mosa Mosa no Mi, the royal family ordered that Tabart would stay in the capital and live among them personally; their intent being to acquire his allegiance so that he could use his powers to their benefit, as due to their desert-environment growing crops was historically difficult, and because their population was quickly expanding his powers would be needed more than ever. Though he was told that they had adopted him into their ranks, to make him apart of their monarch, Tabart was promised to the daughter of the head of the Tarar Family, a royal family of Alabasta to ensure his cooperation. Alabastan Royalty Arranged Marriage Eminence Extravaganza Forming the Purple Pirates Getting his First Bounty Finding Najeem Arrival to New World Party on Nassau A Giant Wedding The Lighting Thief Revisited Past A Dinner to Remember Becoming Royalty A Quick Escape The Titan Pirates Saved at Sea Battle of Bedina Lost Comrade References Category:Four Horsemen